


Cherry and Atticus Meet Paul Bunyan

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Paul Bunyan (Folklore)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: While digging for a campsite, Cherry and Atticus find a journal which belongs to the one named Joe Muffaw who cheated in a competition against the legendary Paul Bunyan who turns out to be more than just a legend. This was written a long time ago.





	1. Chapter 1

Mo smiled as she looked at the ring that Atticus had proposed to her with, she then heard someone coming to her room, so she hid it as she wanted it to be a surprise for later, then smiled to see it was Elizabeth. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Mo, sweetie," Elizabeth smiled back. "Could you and your friends spruce up the backyard a little bit? Little Jim's scout troop is camping out here this weekend."

"I'd be happy to, Mom." Mo smiled.

"Isn't this wonderful that Atticus was happy enough to help out with the troop?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, he sure is a great guy..." Mo replied. "I'm very glad to have found him."

"I wonder where he'll take them?" Elizabeth said.

"Same here." Mo smiled.

Cherry and Atticus dug in the backyard with Patch to make the backyard spacious and comfortable for Junior's scout troop that would come later on.

"Wow, Cherry, you've gotten stronger." Atticus noticed.

"I guess I have." Cherry replied, not really thinking about it.

"I wonder what we'll find?" Patch smiled.

"Are you digging for bones?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, maybe?" Patch replied sheepishly.

"What are you two digging for?" Patch asked.

"Just making sure there's no one living here for when the boys go to sleep." Cherry replied.

Atticus soon hit something. "Cherry? I think I hit something."

"Stop the presses," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Be specific."

Atticus soon dug out what looked like a chest and where inside was a journal with someone's name on it. "Joe Muffaw." he then read before opening the book, and where none of it looked interesting until he got to a word that had one of the words he hated the most: cheating.

Cherry looked with him. "Joe Muffaw?"

"Yeah, and looks like he cheated in a log stacking competition against someone named Paul Bunyan-Wait, those two names sound familiar." Atticus said.

"Paul Bunyan I've heard, not so sure about that other guy..." Cherry replied.

"Did you bring your laptop?" Atticus put his hands on her shoulders.

"Do I sleep in a cryogenic chamber during Spring?" Cherry rhetorically asked.

"So that's a yes." Atticus said.

"You have a cryogenic sleep chamber?" Patch asked Cherry.

Cherry glanced at him and went inside to get her laptop.

After a short while, she came back out with her laptop. Once she logged in, she did research on what Atticus found, and where it showed that he was someone that had once been the first salesman, but didn't show any info on him cheating. Cherry gestured for Atticus to come beside her so he could also see what she saw.

"Looks like this guy kept his moment where he cheated a secret from the history book." Atticus said before looking at where Joe Muffaw cheated and read that he had placed his pile of logs on top of some tree stumps which increased his piles height by one foot and one quarter inch.

"Hmph..." Cherry frowned. "If it's one thing I can't stand it's a cheater... And Spring season... And the sunlight... And people who hate the things I like and vice versa... And any other kind of dog..."

"Then would you three like to go back in time and change history?" Drell asked as he appeared behind them.

"Speaking of things I strongly dislike..." Cherry muttered.

"You knew about this?" Patch asked Drell.

"Yes, and where I needed someone younger than me to fix that moment of history so then the bad guy would be the one to be defeated," Drell said. "Of course, you'll start at the beginning."

"Why can't you do it?" Cherry asked the warlock.

"Well you know how I can be with other mortals." Drell said.

Cherry and Atticus gave glances to each other before looking back to Drell.

"Fair point." Atticus said.

"And Atticus you can use your magic in that time once you explain that you are a Wiccan." Drell said.

"Thanks for the heads up, I think." Atticus said.

"Yeah, really..." Cherry replied. "Atticus has really been in the spotlight a lot lately."

"Anyway, you three better get to time traveling back in time." Drell said.

"Time travel, reminds me of Uncle Emmett before he went to live in the Old West." Cherry commented.

"Hang on." Atticus said as he then went to tell his family.

"Time travel won't take long, in fact when you get back, everything will still be the same as it is now." Drell said.

"He's right..." Cherry replied before grunting. "Ugh, I hate admitting that."

"So, they won't even know I'm gone?" Atticus replied.

"Not at all, it's almost as if you were a small blink." Cherry shrugged.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Then let's go." Patch said.

"Let's just get this over with." Cherry replied.

"Join together then." Drell said.

The three of them did so.

"We're ready." Patch said.

Drell took out his wand and looked through his book. After flipping through the pages, he found the spell that he was looking for.

"Okay, here we go..." he then said. "Everyone all together?"

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch nodded.

"Do the spell." Patch said.

Drell adjusted his glasses, he then uttered out the time travel spell and zapped the three of them with his wand to send them back in time, and where the three of them were sent back in time to when Paul Bunyan was around on Earth. Their clothes were made to fit in the time period. Cherry fell from the time portal first until Atticus and Patch landed on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you kidding me?!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Sorry." Atticus and Patch smiled sheepishly as they hopped up from her as she then stood up with a small glare.

"Whatever..." Cherry replied, then looked around. "Man, this looks really ancient, like not Middle Ages ancient... But... Oh, ya know what I mean."

"Looks like it was hit by a storm." Patch said.

"Where do we go from here?" Cherry asked.

They soon heard a loud crying sound.

"Right now we go to whoever is crying and see if we can do something to cheer that person up." Atticus said as he covered his ears.

"Man, that is some crying!" Cherry groaned as she also covered her ears and they followed to the source of the tears.

The three of them weren't the only ones that heard this.

"I wonder who could be crying so loud?" Cherry asked herself. "Not even Pinkie Pie cried this much when she thought Cheese Sandwich wanted to steal her job."

A man with a ladder was walking over to a giant cradle.

"Uh, excuse us, sir?" Atticus called. "Do you know where that crying is coming from?"

"I think it's coming from inside this giant baby cradle." The man explained.

"Giant baby cradle?" Cherry and Atticus before they then looked over and saw it with shock in their eyes.

"Mind if I look inside of it first, sir?" Atticus asked.

"If you must." The man allowed.

Once the man got the ladder set up, Atticus climbed it to see what was inside it before a second ladder was set up and the man climbed it taking a look inside the giant cradle what was inside it. This made other people rush over to see what all of the ruckus was about. Some of the men warned Atticus to be careful.

"Why, it's a baby..." Atticus smiled at the figure inside of the cradle.

"And it's a hoofer." The man next to him smiled.

"WAAAH!" The baby cried louder which blew their hair back slightly.

Cherry popped up to see who was in the cradle herself. "Your birth must've been painful..." she smirked to the giant baby.

There was just silence from that.

"Cherry, be nice." Atticus warned.

"Aw, he's just a baby," Cherry scoffed. "What's he gonna do, teeth on me?"

The giant baby simply wailed, sending the perky goth flying and landing on a roof.

Atticus cringed and opened one eye. "You okay, Cherry?"

"Finland!" Cherry cried out of pain.

"Yeah, she's okay." Patch said.

"Who's going to take care of the little guy?" Atticus wondered.

"Well, I suppose we could all do our part." The man replied.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"I am not changing any diapers!" Cherry called out then.

"I'll handle that part." Atticus volunteered before cringing.

The townspeople all worked together with Cherry, Atticus, and Patch's help to take care of the baby they had named Paul Bunyan, and where after Atticus had explained he was a Wiccan after showing some magic the townspeople were relieved that he wasn't an evil warlock. The magical powers were of great use to help out who would grow up to become an American legend, especially when it came to changing diapers and bathing the giant baby and many other things that Atticus could help out with.

"I wonder where this little guy came from?" Patch said as he looked up to Paul as he was being taken care of.

"I don't know and I don't care," Cherry replied. "As long as he doesn't use me as a toy, I'm happy."

The years passed by quickly as Paul began to age and where when he was at the right age he was allowed in school.

"It seems like only yesterday he was just here..." Atticus sniffled.

"Ooh, Atticus the Daddy..." Cherry teased. "Are you gonna sing Sunrise, Sunset?"

"Maybe." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, man, don't sing." Cherry covered her ears then.

"I won't," Atticus smiled. "Good thing they allowed Patch to be allowed in the school."

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry replied, looking down to Patch. "You are such an oddball."

"No, that's my niece." Patch smirked.

"Oh, brother." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Patch soon went to school with Paul.

"Have a good day, buddy!" Atticus called out to his puppy.

"Will do!" Patch called back with a smile.

Luckily it wasn't hard to keep an eye on Paul. Of course, Paul was too big for the schoolhouse, so he had to sit outside while everyone else would be inside to learn.

"Ready for another day of school, Paul?" Patch asked.

"Uh-huh," Paul smiled excitedly. "I studied really hard for Math today."

"That's great." Patch smiled while he tried to keep up with Paul.

Paul soon noticed this and decided to give Patch a little lift.

"Thanks," Patch smiled. "I'm fast for a puppy, but I can't match you."

Paul soon carried Patch with him all the way to school.

"Good morning, class." The teacher greeted her class as the students came in to sit down.

Patch soon got inside after being placed back on the ground. He had a note in his mouth.

The teacher bent down and took the note and then smiled. "Ah, very well, you may also be seated if you wish." she then said, treating Patch like a fellow student and not a loose dog.

Patch bowed his head without speaking so he wouldn't freak her out before going over and sitting in an empty seat.

"Such a good dog." The teacher giggled, finding that quite amusing.

Patch smiled as he got make the teacher giggle. Paul looked in through the tiny window so he could see the blackboard from where he was. Patch waved out the window with a smile once he saw Paul. Paul waved back to the puppy. The teacher soon wrote down a math problem on the chalk board. It was a simple addition problem. 5+2. Patch would have easily solved that problem, but he let Paul answer it. Paul looked into the window and wrote down the answer and broke the roof off of the schoolhouse to show the teacher.

"That is correct, Paul, but please don't raise the roof." The teacher told him.

Paul smiled sheepishly in response. Patch had a small chuckle to that.

After the bell rang, all of the students and Patch rushed out of school.

"We go swimming!" Paul told Patch with a big smile.

"Cool!" Patch smiled.

"You like going swimming?" Paul asked.

"I love it!" Patch cheered.

The kids started to get undressed so they could be ready to go swimming. Patch happily joined them, and where when Paul joined in and was going to jump in. The kids swam away so they wouldn't get dropped on. Paul came out in his trunks so he could join his friends in the swimming hole with a dive. 

Patch was nervous as he expected a tidal wave to come out and even covered his eyes with his ears, and where he only felt some of the water fall on him and where he then opened his eyes by uncovering them with his ears to see enough water in the swimming hole for all the students to still swim in. "Phew!" he then breathed in relief before going into the water himself to have some fun.

Paul's top side was wet while his bottom side was dry.

"At least nobody makes fun of him." Patch said to himself as he dog paddled in the water.

"How about a dive, Paul?" A boy requested.

"Oh, boy..." Patch said to himself with a small smile.

Paul let out his giant hand and lifted the boy in the air and let his finger act as a diving board. The students each seemed to have fun swimming with him. Paul smiled as he had a lot of fun with his friends. This made Patch happy because he was happy.

More years passed as Paul was now a strong teenage boy, thanks to some exercises with Atticus and it was now Christmastime.

"I swear, the older I get, the earlier Christmas comes." Cherry commented.

"Sure seems that way." Patch smirked.

Cherry put on her coat and moved outside with him as there was a festive celebration held in the town square. The children each were given a gift until Paul was the last to receive his gift. The man who had first found Paul was dressed up like Santa and gave the presents to each of the kids. And as for Paul, there was one that was from the whole town and where Atticus was the one that was going to give him it.

"'Scuse me, comin' through, very important delivery!" Atticus called as he carried the gift for the gentle giant of the town. Atticus was now giant thanks to his magic as he carried the gift to the gentle giant.

Patch smiled proudly up to his kind owner. Paul unwrapped to see he was given a double bladed axe which made him very happy.

"Go on and test it out, big guy." Atticus smiled.

Paul smiled back and went to the trees to test out his Christmas present. He could chop trees down instantly with one hit.

"Wow, he's a natural." Patch smiled.

Cherry stepped out of the way as a tree fell, but Patch caught it. "HA!" she then laughed as she wasn't hit by one of the flying trees, but then, as if karma was doing its job, as a tree fell on her, luckily it didn't crush her. "Ow..." she then muttered.

Patch winced at that and looked down. "You okay, Cherry?"

"Fantastic..." Cherry poked her head out from the bark.

Atticus soon lifted up the tree and flung it to the rest of the fallen trees. After the many tree cuttings, there was more shelter and crowds around town, and where it was beginning to crowd Paul which only meant one thing he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on...

"Guys, I think it's time we moved on with Paul." Atticus said to Cherry and Patch.

"I agree." Patch nodded.

"But where will we go?" Cherry asked.

"Somewhere where there's more trees for him." Atticus stated.

"So, like a forest?" Cherry shrugged.

"Exactly." Atticus said.

"All right... We'll go when the time is right, but we should let everyone else know." Cherry replied.

"Don't worry, I have that covered." Paul informed them as he brought out a note.

"Good boy." Atticus smiled.

"I'm gonna miss 'em a lot over here, but it's better this way." Paul decided.

"So shall we get going?" Patch asked as Paul lifted them up with his right hand.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped from the sudden moving.

"On the road again~" Atticus decided.

"Come, my friends, we must travel." Paul told them.

They soon left the town after leaving the note. The townspeople were sad to hear about the news, they were sure going to miss Paul and the others, but they promised to write back soon. Atticus, of course, used his magic to make himself giant as they traveled through the years.

Cherry fell flat and looked rather sick. "Are we there yet?" she then asked, looking like she was in a daze.

"Don't worry, Cherry, we're almost close to a forest." Atticus assured her.

"I hope so..." Cherry replied as she tried to keep her cool.

Paul had become a strong lumberjack man.

"He grew up so fast." Patch smiled.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"He's now almost as strong as you, Atticus." Patch said.

"I'm so proud." Atticus smiled. "I wonder if Aunt Delilah would like this...?" he then wondered to himself since his aunt was friends with a certain sailor who always ate spinach to become big and strong.

"I'm sure she would." Cherry said as she pointed down in a forest.

"Okay, this should be a good stop, Paul." Atticus suggested.

"Agreed." Paul nodded.

"Ready to get chopping?" Patch asked.

"You bet." Paul smiled in excitement.

"Alright, then get to chopping." Atticus said.

Paul smiled as he came closer into the forest and did the thing he loved the most in life.

"Should we join in?" Patch asked.

"I know Atticus will." Cherry said as she decided to sit this one out.

"Yep, he will." Patch nodded.

"Mind some company?" Atticus asked as he brought out an axe.

"With you? Never!" Paul smiled to Atticus.

"A chopping we will go!" Atticus smiled back.

Paul nodded as they started to chop down trees left and right. Someone was sawing a tree near by and then looked in shock and surprise as Paul was the biggest man he had ever seen. And where it helped a lot that Paul and Atticus cut down the trees. Paul sang a tune to himself as he chopped with Atticus. After they chopped down all the trees, now all they had to do was stomp on the tree stumps into the ground. The people seemed scared of Paul at first, but then they grew to like him like one of them. They even started to thank him and Atticus.

"This will be good enough firewood to make us last until winter." Cherry commented after the tree chopping.

"Yeah." Patch said in agreement.

"Winter will be soon..." Cherry said. "I can tell it's going to be a brisk one."

"How?" Patch asked.

"I can just tell..." Cherry said, putting her hand in the air. "It'll be so cold that even the snow will be blue."

"How will it?" Patch asked.

"Just trust me." Cherry replied.

"Okay." Patch shrugged.

Cherry plucked her finger in her mouth and put it in the air as she felt a cold chill. "Winter's a-comin'."

"Looks like we'll be in the middle of it." Patch said as a town was being built.

"Trust me, I know all about winter." Cherry said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I trust you." Atticus said.

"Hopefully we can all stay warm without thermostats and heaters." Cherry then held herself, already getting cold.

The four of them soon went on as the blizzard started. They instantly shivered as it seemed colder than it was on Christmas. Atticus soon used his magic and brought out coats for each of them while Paul started to make a campfire. Cherry bundled up in hers of course, instantly attracted to the heat, even if she was more of a cold person. The fire Paul made soon became ice from the cold.

He made the fire from the trees he had chopped down, using them as simple firewood due to his size. Once the first fire he made turned to ice he started to make a second fire. Cherry sniffled and she then let out a sloppy sneeze which made her dawn a horrible conclusion: She was sick. They soon heard something in the distance.

"What was that?" Cherry asked.

Patch's right ear flew up as he was going to hear much better than her, Atticus, or even Paul due to being a dog. Paul walked out to the distance and pulled back the fog bank to see what it was, and where he saw a giant ox and its skin/coat was the color of blue, and it was frozen in place. 

Patch rushed over to Paul to see if he could help and he then saw the ox that was frozen. "Oh, dear..." he muttered to see a fellow animal in such poor condition.

Paul came over to the ox, and knocked on it to find out it was frozen solid and he needed to save it by using his campfire to warm it up. The ox's legs slid slightly through the snow and it ended up on top of the fire, making steam rise. It's eyes then opened and it then smiled as he felt mighty grateful for being warmed up like that. 

"Looks like we got another traveling companion." Atticus said.

The ox really liked Paul and even began to act like a dog and licked his face in thanks which made Patch and Atticus chuckle.

"Everyone, meet Babe." Paul told the others as he decided to keep the ox as his own.

"It's nice to meet you, Babe." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled up at the giant blue ox. The ox smiled back to the others. Cherry coughed and still sniffled as she got sick from the coldness. Babe soon used his tail to keep Cherry warm.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?!" Cherry grunted, then noticed that she was getting warmer. "Oh... That feels nice..."

Babe was happy that Cherry wasn't going to freeze. Once Cherry was warmed up enough to keep going, they headed West.

The storm seemed to get worse as they traveled and they were even getting lost. Their foot-prints had left huge puddles once the storm passed.

"I'm not sure if I can't take much more of this..." Cherry groaned from the traveling.

Babe soon gave her a lift as he set her in his back. Cherry stretched and settled down a little, she took off her shoes briefly and rubbed her sore feet from walking so much. Atticus and Patch didn't seem to mind walking for so long. Paul and the others logged throughout their journey, making famous landmarks, some of which were made as they had played. Soon enough, they all had to call it a day and get some rest. The next morning would be another day of roughhousing. Atticus fell asleep with Patch on his chest. Paul lay down against Babe. Cherry was curled up in a ball as she slept in her own space.


	4. Chapter 4

Atticus, Patch, and Babe soon woke up and where Paul and Cherry were still asleep. Babe smirked as Paul overslept and moved his tail to wake him up. Atticus smirked as well as he helped with getting Paul up while letting Cherry sleep. Babe soon made his tail into like a fist and punched the man in the face.

"Say, what's the big idea?!" Paul snapped. "Ya big blue ox!"

Babe licked Paul's face like a playful dog and even stood up and jumped to get him awake.

"Come on, Paul, get up." Atticus smirked playfully.

Babe held down Paul and began to lick his face like when a dog would miss his master, and where Paul soon got Babe off of him. Babe soon charged against Paul and the two began to do some roughhousing that only a guy and his pet would do. Atticus and Patch smiled to this as it made them think of their times together. Babe and Paul soon smirked as they charged and tackled Atticus and Patch.

Atticus and Patch were surprised, but laughed as they had fun. Cherry groaned as she turned over and pulled her blanket over her to tune out the sound so she could sleep. Atticus was roughhousing/wrestling with Paul while Patch roughhoused with Babe. Cherry groaned as she then got up and couldn't sleep anymore.

"Oh, hey, Cherry, how'd you sleep?" Atticus laughed.

"Fine..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Atticus smiled before he got playfully tackled from behind by Paul. Cherry winced at that.

"Oh, you're going down!" Atticus laughed as he challenged against Paul.

The two of them continued to wrestle until it was a tie and they had made their own mountains.

"What is going on here?!" Cherry asked herself.

"Isn't it obvious?" Patch smiled to her. "We're making history!"

"T-That was a great match." Paul panted.

"Yeah, you weren't too bad yourself," Atticus smiled. "How'd it go with you and Babe, Patch?"

Patch smiled up to Atticus as he had a lot of fun with Babe. 

"Is it time to move on then?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, but first, let's wash up." Paul said.

"Moo!" Babe agreed with a nod.

Atticus soon gave Paul a boost up to where there was plenty of water.

"Hey, Atticus, don't look down!" Cherry teased.

Atticus didn't look down at all and where Paul soon got a huge rock free to let the water flow.

"Hey, Atticus, how's the weather up there?" Cherry chuckled.

"Why don't you shut up?" Atticus grumbled.

Cherry laughed. "What's up?"

"Shut up!" Atticus told her since she was being mean.

Cherry just kept laughing since she wasn't up there. Her laughter was cut short as the water hit her. Atticus then laughed at her. Cherry poked her head out and spit out the water.

Atticus laughed as he swam through the water, passing her. "Hey, Cherry, you wanna go for a swim?"

Cherry punched the water in front of him, splashing his face.

"I'll take that as a no." Atticus smirked.

"If you weren't part merman, I'd drown you." Cherry glared.

"Nyah." Atticus smirked.

They soon came out of the water and continued on, and where what would happen next would slightly change the future, but also wouldn't.

"Where to next, Paul?" Atticus smiled.

"That there forest." Paul said.

They then went off to the forest to continue their journey away from home, and they soon heard a sawing noise, but not the good kind. Patch's ear went up.

"You hear that too, boy?" Atticus asked.

Patch nodded. They soon saw what was making the sound as they saw a man with an electric saw. Cherry soon had a disturbed feeling about certain trees getting cut down. Paul soon stopped the machine with one finger. Cherry breathed in relief.

"Man, Ferngully really messed you up." Atticus commented.

"You could've come too, ya know." Cherry defended, maybe then he would understand why she suddenly cared about trees.

"Maybe next time." Atticus said.

Cherry blew a raspberry.

"Anyway, nice job, Paul." Atticus said before wiping his eyes from Cherry's spit.

"Thanks." Paul smiled before glaring at the man with the electric saw.

"Ooh, I see someone wants to buy the latest invention known to man." The man smiled, though he appeared to be sleazy.

"Who are you, and what is this thing?" Atticus asked the man, acting like he didn't know.

"Me? I'm Joe Muffaw," The man smiled and tipped his hat to the company. "And this thing is the latest model of the handy dandy steam saw! Now, if you folks will just step aside, I'd like to cut this tree down."

"Yeah.... No." Cherry said.

The tree soon came right down after a few more strikes. Joe blew the sod off from the saw into Paul's face which made him cough.

"Hey!" Atticus glared at Joe.

"Up here we cut timber with a big axe like this one!" Paul told Joe before showing his axe. "And we go with a big ox like that one!"

Babe is soon shown. He looked ready to charge and fight up against Joe since he disturbed Paul.

"Now, you all gotta get with the times," Joe smirked innocently. "Become modern!"

"Sometimes people want both modern and the same way they have been doing things." Atticus said.

"What's that train?" Cherry asked.

"That is our new invention as well, little lady," Joe told her. "With this steam saw and that engine, I can cut more timber than your friend and that blue ox can ever cut! Now, why don't you put on a nice clean dress and go back in the kitchen with your mommy?"

That was the last straw as Cherry glared at him.

"Listen, buddy, I don't care who you are, but you are not getting away with this, and secondly, being sexist to my best friend!" Atticus glared.

Joe didn't seem to take what Atticus said seriously. Atticus looked like he wanted to hurt Joe for insulting them all like this.

Joe soon got an idea. "I dare you to show you what you can do with that axe!" he then challenged Paul.

Atticus saw this coming. Babe was pushing the train back with his horns.

"We accept." Atticus said.

"Ye--" Cherry was about to add until her eyes widened.

"You're so on!" Joe smirked as it was time for man vs machine.

Atticus shook hands with Joe not afraid to hold back. Joe winced and grunted slightly. Atticus smirked before letting go of his hand.

Later on...

"Atticus, I just have one question for you," Cherry said calmly at first before yelling at the top of her lungs. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"Listen, this is where we are going to change history," Atticus whispered to her. "While, also in a way, not changing it."

"That makes zero sense." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus began to whisper to her of how they would change history on the results of the contest. Cherry listened closely, this sounded complicated, but of course, Atticus always had a way around things like this, and where it involved where there would be no tree stumps underneath Joe's pile of logs.


	5. Chapter 5

The man announced the contest rules about who would be the winner of timber. And where Atticus, Patch, and Cherry were going to make sure that Joe wouldn't be able to use any tree stumps underneath his pile.

"Okay, those should hold." Patch said as he checked with them.

"They definitely will." Atticus nodded.

Cherry tested out the stumps and gave a thumb's up.

"Alright, now everything is ready." Atticus said.

"We're all set, now just wait for Paul and Joe." Patch agreed.

And where both Paul and Joe arrived, ready to compete. Everyone then got out of the way so the men could compete as it was man vs machine now. The one with the most stacked logs would win. 

"All right, men, a fair fight." Atticus said before winking to Paul.

Paul nodded back to him.

"Ready... Set... GO!" Atticus told the two men.

Paul began to chop at the wood while Joe used his electric saw. This went on for a while until the time was out. Cherry bobbed her head to some music in her head to pass the time for herself while Atticus and Patch were on the edge of their seats. After all of the logs were collected, it was time to count how high each was.

The judge climbed up the first log pile to count up how many logs were in the pile. "For Paul, 240 feet!" he then announced.

Everyone cheered. Paul smiled and waved his hat to everybody as he was proud of himself. Patch bit his claws as he was nervous.

"For Joe... 239 feet!" The man announced to everyone.

This caused Joe to go jaw-dropped as he had lost. Patch then smirked calmly up to Joe.

"How could I lose?!" Joe yelped. He soon left the area and where after cutting down some more trees Paul and Babe were now on their way to where the Nothern Lights would be created.

"Pretty..." Cherry's eyes gleamed at the sight.

Paul and Babe were soon roughhousing in the north. Atticus and Patch smiled at the bond.

And so, the three were suddenly sent back to the present. 

"We're home!" Cherry and Atticus cheered.

"And looks like we helped change the future." Patch smiled.

"For the better." Atticus agreed.

"I just hope not too much..." Cherry said. "You know what my Uncle Emmett said."

"Well, looks like everything is still here." Patch said as he still saw everything and everyone they knew still there and where they still remembered them.

They soon felt the ground shake with the sound of foot steps.

"DINOSAURS!" Cherry cried out.

They soon saw that it wasn't a dinosaur but......Paul.

"Paul!" Atticus and Patch smiled.

"Hey there, guys." Paul smiled down, wearing a scout leader uniform.

"Oh, sir!" Atticus did a boy scout salute.

"You're a scout leader too, remember? We're helping the troops out." Paul smiled.

"Oh... Yeah..." Atticus said like he always knew that and chuckled. 

"Get ready for the ridiculous short shorts." Cherry teased Atticus about boy scout uniforms.

"Cherry, don't you need to be somewhere?" Patch asked.

Cherry rolled her eyes and walked off. "See ya guys later."

"Girls..." Atticus and Patch sighed.

Junior and the rest of the boy scouts soon came and where they were surprised in a good way when they saw Paul.

"Aw, there's the little scout himself." Atticus smiled to his girlfriend's little brother.

"Jim Brown Jr reporting for duty!" Junior gave a scout's honor salute.

Atticus saluted back to him. Junior giggled as he was ready to begin his journey as a boy scout. His boy scout uniform was a bit tight but only because of the muscles that he had grown from the exercise he had been doing now thanks to the strength Atticus gave him.

"Feel snug?" Atticus asked.

Junior nodded. Junior's shirt soon burst as his muscles were too big for it. He then smiled nervously as that happened.

"It happens to the best of us." Atticus chuckled down to him. He soon brought out a new one just Junior's size and his muscles size.

Junior hugged the uniform and soon put it on as it was a much better fit.

"Ready to start, kids?" Paul asked Junior and the other boy scouts from the troop.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Junior and his troop replied.

"Alright then, let's get started." Atticus said.

The End


End file.
